


The Point Where It Ends

by Phrenotobe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, F/F, the slowest lovemaking in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Orochi says.Orochi’s gentle goads are far more than just casual teasing. Kagero, while an adept ninja, is heavy with emotion she doesn’t let out, and needs avenues to express herself with. Perhaps the marks that must be powdered away and covered on Orochi’s neck and hips are paintings in themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

They’re kissing, which isn’t uncommon.   
The evening light has ceded, the candle by the window now the only illumination in Orochi’s private rooms. Sometimes, she wonders if Kagero minds being called over under the guise of meeting for a reading or a chance to catch up over dinner. But Kagero never seems unwilling when Orochi decides she’s had enough of fortune telling, and decides to tell her own future, settling into Kagero’s lap like a constant habit. She knows with smug satisfaction that she fits there. 

Orochi giggles, half-voiced into Kagero’s shoulder, and her hand comes up to rest lightly on Kagero's neck. Her black-polished nails gleam, moonlit; and her forefinger rises, lifting Kagero's chin for a kiss. Kagero's eyes close in a slow blink, her focus on nothing but the soft touch of Orochi's mouth, the taste of painted lips. 

Kagero’s nimble fingers slip up to the elaborate hairpiece that Orochi fixes in place every morning, just as at ease in taking out the pins and pieces that hold it there as Orochi is at putting it up. As the bulk of it finally falls against Orochi’s back, she hums a thank you, pleased and casually grateful, even more so when Kagero leans over her to blow out the candle and let the moon’s light cover them. Orochi’s back rolls out to touch the floor. 

Kagero's hands are rough as she puts her hands on Orochi’s hips, and it’s something Orochi adores, the juxtaposition of it as such nicely-shaped hands grate exquisitely against Orochi's tender skin. Orochi spots the hesitation before it happens, and internally curses when she realizes she’s too late to stop it. 

“A ninja shouldn’t-” Kagero starts, inches from Orochi’s face.   
“Oh, but I will,” Orochi fills in, “If you won’t.”  
Orochi takes a leaf out of her lover’s book and kisses Kagero to quietness, little pecks that halt her words before they’re fully formed. Orochi enjoys it greatly, and not only for her own benefit. She dabs them until she wants to breathe, and lets the pause linger. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Orochi says.   
Orochi’s gentle goads are far more than just casual teasing. Kagero, while an adept ninja, is heavy with emotion she doesn’t let out, and needs avenues to express herself with. Perhaps the marks that must be powdered away and covered on Orochi’s neck and hips are paintings in themselves. 

Orochi is easy knowing that what she does is a service to Kagero’s nerves, constantly tested each day. What she does is soothing - as much for Kagero to put down her guard and uncurl her heart as it is for Orochi to unravel, to find the depth of her own impulses. 

She touches Kagero’s face with three fingertips, following the lines of her heartbeat from the corner of her eye to the strong thrum at her neck like she’s drawing over it. She’s heard it said from Kagero’s own mouth many times, that a ninja should not show their emotions openly, or that they should not feel fear, or joy. Orochi personally thinks it is an unnecessary limitation.

She purrs her fondness as Kagero takes charge at last, and takes her mouth in a kiss. She’s pleased by demonstrative affection, even more so when she can tease her dearest friend into direct action, finding the right place to pull her down into a place without thought. When instinct reigns, Orochi wins.   
Kagero tries to kiss the giggle out of her, and Orochi manages to snicker even after Kagero has done her best to quiet it. She knows she’s incorrigible. Really. 

"Please," Orochi echoes into her mouth, her other hand folding around the heel of Kagero's palm, fingertips slipping between the dips of her knuckles, still open, still asking for pressure. 

Her sense of mischief provokes her to reach around Kagero for a hug with her other arm, unpicking the strands that tie her armor on by feel. Kagero lets her do it.

Kagero’s armor is stiff leather, but beneath it is the soft give of her skin, and muscles that feel like woven steel. She digs in her nails to drag them across Kagero’s skin beneath the weave of her tunic, happy for the tremble beneath her palms as another one of Kagero’s defenses weakens and dissolves. She’s here to pare her down, here to bring out the things she hides.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochi finds the tipping point, just where she needs it, and Kagero's hands grip her wrists and push down, the purlicues of her thumbs hard with the off-centre callous of a dagger user.  
Kagero's long hair is sharp against Orochi's collarbone, and Orochi's fingers curl slowly inward around the feelings and textures as her mouth turns up into a thoughtful pout. The work of a ninja is never kind, and even though she's loved her dearest friend lifelong, she's not sure what Kagero is capable of. But Orochi loves to touch and interfere and find the edges of people, and Kagero's edges are still murky, still deep.  
“You have me,” Orochi purrs, “Right where you want me.”  
“Look at me,” Kagero asks, her usually level voice deep with emotion. She takes in a hiss of a breath, and those hands around Orochi's wrists ease in their grip.

“Look at me,” Kagero repeats.   
Orochi's eyelids open, but she's far from obedient. Her head tips back, relishing the looseness of her own hair out of the combs and pins, Kagero's breath against her neck, perpetual moments from a kiss. She doesn't dare to look at Kagero's expression and break the spell they’re both under – no incantation but themselves, no charming motion save for the pleasing way Kagero bends toward her. Magic gives her a buzz, but it doesn’t thrill her like this. 

“I wouldn't dare,” she says, turning her head, nuzzling Kagero's cheek along the line of a slim, invisible scar. Her eyelashes flutter, a butterfly's kiss across the rise of Kagero's cheekbone.   
Kagero's knee slips between Orochi's legs, nudging her thighs aside so she might fit there, comfortable in the shape they make. Her grip tightens once more, fierce with unknowing strength. Orochi shivers at the pressure and coils upward to fit closer to her, as though she can match the softness of her belly to Kagero's hard abdomen, absorb the power that Kagero holds through the pressure of her body. 

“I'm all yours,” Orochi says, softly, playing the lady captured and held, “Be gentle with me.”  
“Hm," Kagero says, and nothing else. 

Whatever that means, Orochi doesn’t think she’s close to finding out, but she angles her head to kiss Kagero’s arm, begging for it to be returned with a comical pout. She presses a kiss to the cool shape of Kagero’s arm again when her first silent complaint doesn’t work. 

"Are you going to keep me?" Orochi asks at last, knowing the answer will be neither here nor there. Kagero's only real possessions are her weapons, clothes and brushes, and she leaves them with Orochi whenever she goes away. They both know who is keeping who. 

"You were always mine," Kagero says. Her reply is gruff, reflexive; Orochi is certain that she doesn't mean to sound like a theatre ham, hissing tired villainous sentences into the curve of her ear rather than proclaiming them across the stage. Orochi has to forgive it. It’s the company she keeps.


End file.
